<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry I'm Your Boss by RobinEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715550">Sorry I'm Your Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEye/pseuds/RobinEye'>RobinEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred has ADHD, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Capitalism is Shit, Ceo Kiku, Explicit Consent, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Relationships, Intern Alfred, Kiku is a Karate Master, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned body image issues, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, NYC, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Pochi (Hetalia) - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Romantic Tension, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, elevator scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEye/pseuds/RobinEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones doesn't really know what he's doing with his life. As a third-year university student, he's halfway through his current major, but his mind keeps drifting to something different:<br/>Lusiocorp.<br/>After accepting a risky Internship to work at the company he has worshipped for years, he feels like he's finally done something right. That is until a strong cup of coffee is spilled all over his new boss. Nothing a trip to the dry cleaners cant fix? Right?</p><p>Kiku Honda, on the other hand, has spent his whole climbing up the ranks. Accepting a position in America was just the first step. Now though, he finds himself caught up in a twisted situation that is the tall, blond, and striking new intern that Kiku just can't seem to tear his thoughts from. A coffee stain is the least of his problems right now...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred F. Jones/Kiku Honda, America/Japan (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Jason's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred receives some surprising news. Please Leave a Kudos and a Comment! Everything helps :) <br/>Im open to criticism etc. Please leave any predictions or suggestions below!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred F. Jones walked into the Lusiocorp building only just a little bit late for his first day on the job.</p><p>Well, not really a job per se. Alfred was only an intern, but he had dreams of joining the multi-faceted mega-corporation someday. </p><p>Lusiocorp was one of the biggest names in video games. Rising from their hit story game Rigoramous, they were quickly welcomed by fans of virtual media into top ten lists. Alfred had played through all of their games, and all of their endings, with one-hundred-percent completion. He was a superfan, but also a critic. He didn't just enjoy the media, he had a burning desire to know how it worked. How it was created. Alfred was fascinated, and soon it became his passion. </p><p> When his university began offering the internship, Al was first on the list -and was also the last student the career office would recommend.<br/>
It wasn’t his fault that every other internship he had would always go up in flames (metaphorically, except for the one at Skidtown studios), he just had awful luck.<br/>
And so what if he didn't have any formal experience with game design? He would be using the internship to learn all about it, right?<br/>
His counselor had to explain to him that there were students who were actually qualified for the position who would easily take his place in line. Al left the career office disappointed, but not surprised. It wasn't until a week later that the career office sent Alfred an email asking him to meet with his counselor asap. Thinking that he was going to be banned from internships forever, Al walked in a slump to his counselor’s office. </p><p>Alfred’s counselor was a middle-aged man named Jason Astlund, who was beginning to feel more like a high school principal than a guidance counselor. He was sitting attentively behind his desk, expecting Alfred. </p><p>“Hi, good morning.” Said Jason under his large rectangular glasses. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose in a way that made Alfred’s nose itch. He pushed his own frames up in the same way. </p><p>“Good morning,” Alfred replied. </p><p>Jason glanced at his computer and made a few clicks with his mouse. His gaze returned to Alfred, and then back at the screen, and then back at Alfred. He took in a breath and sighed.<br/>
Now Alfred was starting to get nervous, real adults only made that kind of gesture when something bad was coming. He felt his heart drop. </p><p>“Have a seat please Al,” Jason said and gestured to the seat adjacent to Alfred. </p><p>Alfred felt the blood in his hands and wrists contort, anxiety tensing up the muscles in his throat. He pushed the feelings down, it’s not like he was going to be expelled or anything, just denied access to every sweet video and media themed gig for the next two years. Including the opportunity of a lifetime at Lusiocorp…</p><p>“You've been accepted for the Internship at Lusiocorp.” </p><p>Alfred’s head jerked up quickly, eyes wide. </p><p>“What?!” He exclaimed. </p><p>“For whatever reason, they want you.” Jason said slowly, “The supervisor picked you out of the other three students that applied- You know that this job is notorious in the industry right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course, I read the description like three times.” Alfred said, trying not to sputter his words, “Are you sure this isn’t a mistake?”</p><p>“I sent them multiple emails confirming, I got a response from the department supervisor himself. They know you have no skills in game design or data, and of your uh, track record.”</p><p>“Gee thanks for having my back, Jace.” Alfred laughed, a crooked smile hanging on his face. </p><p>“Hey you know, policy. But I need to know Al, are you sure you want to do this? With your current workload it’s possible, your classes won’t interfere with your hours, but this job isn't about clocking in and out. Students have said that the amount of overtime work was almost always too much to handle. But I really don't know what you’ll be doing since you can't do half of the tasks listed.” He paused, “No offense meant it's just the truth.”</p><p>“I want to do it,” Alfred replied, tone passionate and serious. “I really, really do Jason. This is my dream company. I’ll take anything.”</p><p>Jason sighed again, looking to the floor, and then to Alfred, “If you need any help getting out of this, I’ll be here for you.” </p><p>Alfred felt a grin reach across his face, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll send my approval as soon as you leave. You’ll get an email and phone call from Lusiocorp after that.”</p><p>Alfre leaned back in his chair, barely containing his chuckle of disbelief. He rocked forward and clasped his hands together, setting them to rest on Jason’s desk. He pointed with both index fingers at his counselor.</p><p>“You're not going to regret this,” Alfred said seriously. </p><p>“Famous Last Words,” Jason replied playfully. </p><p>Alfred mocked offense and pushed his chair back from the desk. </p><p>“Alright get out of my office Jones, I have a meeting in fifteen.”</p><p>Alfred stood, and started out the door. He caught the frame in one hand as he passed and leaned back, head and shoulders still visible to Jason through the doorway.</p><p>“Thank you for this,” Alfred said, and Jason feigned a smile in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spilt Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred skipped out of the building elated, he felt like he was walking on air. It felt like time zipped by the moment he hit the bottom of the steps, and before he knew it he was downtown. Rushing in his second-best business attire up the steps to a building too large to fit on a single city block.<br/>
The Lusiocorp building spanned over streets, connected by skyways, linking to almost every adjacent building. Al had been inside once, he’d gotten lost on his way to a parking ramp and stumbled into Lusciocorp reception a few floors up. He tried to stay as long as he could, admiring the massive building, watching the people passing in fancy suits and briefcases. Eventually, the receptionist he had gotten directions from began to throw looks at him that said ‘I’m going to call security if you don't GTFO in the next twenty seconds’.</p><p>And here he was now, asking a different pretty receptionist where the game development department was. And smiling, and saying thank you, and holding the elevator for a man who looked much more important than he felt.<br/>
He had really made it, it was real. He was stepping off the elevator and walking across the 34th floor. Closer and closer to where he wanted to be. </p><p>Alfred tried to keep his excitement under control but couldn't help ogling everything in sight, every office door and meeting room held a mystery.<br/>
By the time he had made it to the hall where the arrows to ‘Game design’ had led him, he was thrumming with anticipation. In the distance, he could see propped open frosted-glass doors with the ‘Lusiocorp Games’ logo printed over them. It was like he was reaching the gates of heaven. He slowly stepped through, met with angelic singing and golden light… </p><p>“Can I help you, sir?” Said a voice flatly, to Alfred’s left.<br/>
Al turned his head-- it was the receptionist, who was glaring at him. The receptionist did not look at all to be what Alfred expected. First, he was a man, which Alfred had no problem with. He was just a little disappointed because his fantasy receptionist was Oprah. Instead of a welcoming smile and kind eyes, the man was drawn straight, green eyes glaring. He had very fair hair and skin and was wearing a pink flowery dress shirt. On his neck was a little silver cross. </p><p>Alfred then turned to the receptionist fully, smiling to try to save himself from embarrassment, </p><p>“I uh,” He started, “I got the internship last week- sorry. I was hired for the internship.” he stuttered. The receptionist continued to stare coldly. </p><p>“Name please?” He asked, not relenting his glare. </p><p>“Uh, Alfred F. Jones.” He replied, the receptionist then turned his attention to the computer and clicked his mouse a few times. During the moment that passed, Al noticed his name plaque, ‘Feliks Łukasiewicz’. He memorized it, trying to guess how to pronounce Feliks’ last name. </p><p>“...Is the ‘F’ really necessary?” Feliks said, breaking Alfred from his thoughts. Al felt himself laugh and made a face at Feliks’ tone. </p><p>“Uh, well, not really I guess…” He said. </p><p>“And you have no experience?”</p><p>“Uhm… no... “ Alfred replied, an eyebrow hitching. </p><p>“Good.” The receptionist replied brightly, “That is exactly what I wanted to hear.” He met Alfred’s eyes again, staring, but not glaring. He then turned to the office floor and called out, “Hey Ed! The Intern is here!”</p><p>Alfred glanced over and saw a blonde man with glasses look up from his desk, he noticed Alfred, smiled, and stood. As he walked over to the reception desk he said to Feliks,</p><p>“Gosh, do you always need to yell?”</p><p>“Yes.” Feliks replied curtly, crossing his arms, “Because otherwise, you won't hear me. And also to let everyone else know what is going on. I hate it when you people ask me silly questions like that.”</p><p>Alfred feigned an awkward smile at the receptionist, not quite sure how to react. Luckily the man who he had called to, Ed, seemed to be much warmer in disposition. He stopped in front of Alfred and held out his hand, Alfred shook it firmly. </p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you.” Ed began politely, “I’m Eduard Von Bock. Supervisor for this faction of the game development department.”</p><p>“Alfred F. Jones, it's a pleasure,” Alfred replied and dropped his hand. “T-Thank you for approving my application.” </p><p>Eduard laughed, “Yeah you're probably wondering about that. Zero experience and all. I’ll explain it all once you've got yourself situated, It’s kind of a long story.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. No problem.” Al replied with a half-hearted laugh. </p><p>“Alright, let’s uh, take a tour of the office, shall we?” Ed said. </p><p>The Game Department wasn't like the stereotypical office Alfred would have imagined. He assumed that the Lusiocorp offices were fancy, but he hadn't assumed they would be so ...fun.<br/>
The entire office was divided by split leveling, the office floor being the lowest section, the reception, seating area, and kitchenette at the mid-level, and the personal offices at the highest level.<br/>
The reception area consisted of a little square with a rug, two chairs, and the receptionist’s desk. From there was the mid-level floor, which surrounded the rectangular pit of the office floor, led to the kitchenette, seating area, and the stairs up to the personal offices. Half of the office walls were painted a cool blue, the others featuring sharp and energetic shapes in orange, red, and yellow. On the walls were large posters of Lusiocorp Games’ official debuts, framed sketches, and concept art. Alfred could feel himself drooling. </p><p>“Sorry to have to introduce you on such an empty morning. We have a whole bunch of meetings happening right now, but you’ll meet everyone soon enough.” Sure enough, as Al looked out, only three of the fifteen desks were actually being sat in. </p><p>Ed led him across the office floor to the desk he rose from, and waved a hand, </p><p>“This is me right here, I’m almost always available. Y’know, as supervisor. But the days I am gone will be marked on my calendar right here- so no problem, right?<br/>
“Uh next door to me here is Ray- short for Raivus- he’s my cousin. And over there on the far right is uh, Arthur, but he’s out to right now. Then across from him is Francis, who is also out right now. Then we have Michelle across from Ray.”<br/>
As they were walking, Ed was pointing to each desk as they passed. Alfred noticed that Arthur had a small British flag stuck in his pencil holder and that Francis had a large French flag taped to the front of his desk. In comparison, Ray and Ed’s were pretty plain, but Michelle’s desk outshone all of theirs. She had the sides of her desk taped with images of tropical beaches and forests, and lots and lots of dolphin themed knick-knacks. It was very charming.<br/>
Ed pointed to the desk across from his, </p><p>“This will be yours, right next to me.” He said with a smile, “So you can set your bag down here.”<br/>
Alfred did as he was told. Ed paused the tour as he waited for Alfred to slip his shoulder-bag onto the desk, and resumed once the intern was situated. </p><p>“Behind you is an empty desk for now, then we have Xiao Mei and Antonio. Antonio is in Europe for the month, and I swear I just saw Mei a second ago- she must've run to the washroom.<br/>
Then we have Leon, who is standing next to Emil over there, and then Tolys, who is late again…” Ed grumbled glowering at Tolys’s desk. From the desk beside Tolys’s, a young woman spoke quietly,</p><p>“Oh Eduard, Tolys texted me just a minute ago. He is in the elevator.”</p><p>The woman, or girl, as she appeared to be quite young, was sitting at her desk looking up over her shoulder at the pair of them she had a short blonde bob and very large green eyes. She was wearing a cardigan over a long dress. </p><p>Ed looked up, “Oh really? Well, thank you, Erica.” </p><p>Erica smiled gently in response. </p><p>“May I introduce our new intern while I’m over here?” Ed asked politely.</p><p>“Oh yes of course!” Erica beamed, she shifted in her chair to meet Alfred’s eyes. Al leaned forward, outstretching his hand,</p><p>“Goodmorning, nice to meet you,” Alfred said. Erica shook his hand. </p><p>“And you as well. I was an Intern here too before I was hired, it’s such a lovely place to work.”</p><p>“You interned as well?” Alfred said, retracting his hand ‘You're so young I wouldn't have even guessed!” </p><p>“I suppose I do look more like an intern than an employee,” Erica said good-naturedly, her bob swaying as she tipped her head. She, Ed, and Alfred shared a quick laugh.</p><p>“You wouldn't mind if I asked you for advice some time would you?” Alfred ventured after a moment.</p><p>“Of course not! You are welcome any time. Emil interned for a few months as well.” Erica turned in her seat to gesture across the room. “Emil is the one at the desk at the end there. Leon is standing next to him. They're quite good friends.”</p><p>“We’re about to go say hi,” Ed added.</p><p>“Oh great!”</p><p>“Yes, it was very nice to meet you, Erica, I'll be seeing you I guess.” Alfred with a playful smirk. </p><p>“And I, you,” Erica replied with a laugh. </p><p>Eduard led Alfred around Erica’s desk to the row across from her. As soon as they were out of earshot Ed mumbled to Alfred,</p><p>“Just a word of advice; Erica is totally off-limits. Number one, she’s just barely eighteen, and number two, her older brother is our financial advisor. Crazy intimidating. He’ll probably pull you aside some time this week if he’s in.”</p><p>“Eighteen?!” Alfred whispered, he glanced back to see Erica absorbed in her work, “Jeez she must be crazy smart.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. And don’t be too intimidated by Vash either. I'll show you his office later.”</p><p>“Damn, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem here. Just trying to save you a few grievances. Anyway,” Ed continued, "Across the way we have Feli, or Feliciano, who I think is in a meeting with Beldschmidt right now.” Ed pointed vaguely at the private offices up the short stairway. I'll tell you more about him later, next to Feli is YongSoo, who is over at the coffee station right now, and then we have…” Ed paused to finger-snap at Emil, who was staring at Ed like an embarrassed teenager would at their dad.  </p><p>“Emil!” Ed finished, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Please stop doing that,” Emil said, pinching his brow at Ed. the man next to him, Leon snickered. </p><p>“And Leon as well,” Ed added, ignoring Emil’s disapproving tone.</p><p>“Uh, hi. Alfred, nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Hi, Alfred.” Leon offered, greeting Alfred with a quick bow. Unsure how to respond- Alfred awkwardly tipped his head and smiled.</p><p> Emil offered his hand, Alfred shook it. </p><p>“Tell me something Alfred, do you actually play videogames?” Emil asked, his brow raised. </p><p>Alfred felt himself make a silly expression, surprised by the question, </p><p>“Yeah of course.” He replied.<br/>

Emil shot a glance at Leon and then looked back to Al. </p><p>“... Whats the best Lusio FPS?”</p><p>“Pfft, Rigoramous 2: Armageddon of course. Smoothest controls and best weapon selection. I would say the first Rigoramous is a close second because of the storyline, but the unlockable melee weapons are so overpowered.” Alfred replied, the gamer in him taking over. He stopped himself from going any further because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop.<br/>
Emil and Leon stared at him for a moment, Ed at a loss for words at his side. Emil glanced Leon’s way, and Leon nodded. </p><p>“Good answer. Thank you for hiring someone who actually knows what they’re talking about this time around Ed.”</p><p>Alfred was elated. He tried not best to show it and bit back a smile. </p><p>“Alright Emil,” Ed said, rolling his eyes. Leon snickered again. They shared a quick goodbye between themselves and Ed led Alfred back towards the reception area. They walked past Feliks who was absentmindedly checking his fingernails. Ed swiped an empty coffee mug off of his desk.<br/>
Against the wall just past the reception area, was a small coffee station with a coffee pot and Keurig, as well as clean mugs and recyclable paper cups, sugar, non-dairy creamer, and vanilla flavoring. </p><p>“This is my favorite spot in the office,” Ed said cheerfully and stopped before it. “Do you want anything? We also have Tea in the kitchen.” He set the mug on the table and began to refill it. </p><p>“Not right now but thank you.”</p><p>“No problem. The coffee station is open to everyone, just make sure you clean up any spills and put your mug in the kitchen at the end of the day. Stale coffee cups on everyone's desk makes for a poor work environment, trust me.”</p><p>Alfred stood in silence as Ed stirred sugar and cream into his steaming mug, and watched as he took a sip. </p><p>“Mmhm. Damn good coffee.” Ed said quietly. Alfred cracked a smile. </p><p>“I’d be surprised if it wasn’t, everything here feels so high class,” Al admitted.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Ed agreed, mid-sip. “It starts to feel homey before long. Speaking of which, let me show you our little lounge.” Ed turned and gestured to his left at the small seating area facing floor-to-ceiling windows, framing the beautiful city landscape.<br/>
Alfred had been trying to ignore those windows, knowing as soon as he looked out he’d be lost forever. He stepped to them now, as Ed showed off the various chairs and couches. </p><p>Against the windows were dozens of potted plants, mostly cactus, and palms, thriving in the sunlight. Al had thought that they were fake at first, they were the greenest and healthiest office plants he had ever seen. Alfred was mesmerized by them and the view that lay beyond. It was late morning, and the autumn sun shone warmly onto the tall skyscrapers and busy streets below. He was so high up it felt like he wasn't even a part of the world. He had to step back to not lose himself in the outstretching map of the world beneath him.<br/>
After a moment he caught Ed gazing wistfully at him, his gaze then shifting to the landscape beyond them. </p><p>“Its incredible view isn't it? I don’t think I'll ever get tired of it.” He took a slow sip of his coffee and then gestured to the plants along the windows with his mug. “These are all ours. Well. Mei and Feli’s really. We each bring one in about once a year and those two take the greatest care of them. They can grow anything up here.<br/>
“Last year, hah, Mr. Honda brought in this little hosta plant for us. We ended up gifting it back to him because it grew to be a full bush!”</p><p>“Huh! It must be all of the sun you get through here,”</p><p>“It must be. Now let me show you the kitchen,”<br/>
…</p><p>After a briefing of the kitchen, its contents, and rules, Ed brought Alfred over to the opposite side of the office, where the personal offices stood apart.<br/>
Ed said that only three of the five were regularly used. They lined against the wall with plaques reading: Lars Ablesson, Yao Wang, Vash Zwingli, Kiku Honda, and Ludwig Beldschmidt. </p><p>“It’s usually just Vash and Beldschmidt up here,” Ed said between sips of coffee, “But it looks like Lars is in today too. Lars is our Financial head and checks in with the other departments frequently. He doesn't say much but he is one fine accountant. Uh, Vash-- Erica’s brother-- is our Administration head, and Ludwig Beldschmidt is our HR manager. He can be pretty intimidating, but he’s a big softy at heart.<br/>
“Yao Wang is our marketing supervisor, his office here is more of a formality as he works mostly in international marketing a few floors up. And then Kiku Honda is our production supervisor. He’s the boss of the whole GD department, and everything goes through him. He may also be moving up in a year or two to the board, but he has been very vocal about his goal for CEO. Nobody really knows what is going to happen there.<br/>
“I don't believe you'll meet either of them this week, but I’ll get you all briefed on the company policy and etiquette by then so don’t worry,”</p><p>Alfred felt a little dazed trying to take in all of the information. Ed gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder and turned them back around. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright now that the tours’ over let me fill you in on what your general assignments will be. I bet you’re still wondering what you’ll be doing here…”</p><p>...</p><p>After a very thorough explanation of Alfred’s ‘new’ and experimental position, Ed left him at his new desk with the online employee training guide. It was basic information, and he filled out the questionnaire with ease. Although the tediousness had taken him almost an entire hour. By the time Al had shut his laptop, he felt like he could do with a little coffee.<br/>
He sat at his desk for a moment, realizing that Ed hadn’t given him any further instructions. He looked across the aisle between their desks and realized that Ed had left without notice. Alfred looked over his shoulder and then across the room to the coffee station and seating area. No Ed.<br/>
Resolving to sit at his desk for a moment longer, Alfred absentmindedly re-opened his Laptop.</p><p>No new emails. Nothing interesting in the news. No new grade updates from his professors. After about fifteen minutes Alfred grew a little restless and walked over to the coffee station. The machine was empty, so he decided to brew a new pot.<br/>
As he was pouring the coffee grounds into the filter, he heard loud voices approaching from the hallway and then turning into the office doors. </p><p>“It must be everyone else coming back from meetings.’ He thought, “Sounds like a nasty argument too. Yeesh,”</p><p>The voices, belonging to two blond men, only got louder as they stalked onto the office floor. Many coworkers followed, ignoring the argument as they settled back down into their desks. Alfred noted Ed had not returned with them.<br/>
His focus shot back to the men as one of them near shouted as they reached their desks.<br/>
One of the men was dressed impeccably. His long hair was pulled back into a half-up half-down style, and well-groomed facial hair framed his face.<br/>
The other was standing with his back to Alfred, his suit jacket was thrown over his arm as he hissed in an unmistakably thick British accent. His hair was shorter and shaggily cut. Alfred noticed the long-haired one stopped in front of the desk with the French flag, and the other had just tossed his jacket onto the desk with the British flag. </p><p>“Francis and Arthur.” Alfred reminded himself, he turned back to the coffee station just in time to miss Francis’s retort, but the exasperated huff that Arthur followed with was enough to make him chuckle. </p><p>“Seems like they get along well.” </p><p>“You know I honestly can’t believe you sometimes. The way you think makes my whole brain ache.” He heard Arthur say behind him. </p><p>“It's not your brain that aches, it is your poor shriveled soul gasping for some sense.” Replied Francis, who had an equally challenging accent. There was a pause as footsteps approached Alfred from behind, </p><p>“I think you should worry about your own soul--” It was Arthur behind him. He reached in front of Alfred to grab a mug, “pardon me.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Al replied and took a step back. Arthur looked up, surprised, and quickly looked Alfred up and down.</p><p>“Oh my. Terrible sorry I thought you were, uh,  Eduard from behind.” Arthur said, quickly  glancing over at Ed’s empty desk, “Are you the uh… new intern?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Um, Alfred nice to meet you.” Al replied, sticking out his hand. </p><p>“You as well. Arthur Kirkland.”Arthur replied. Francis had come over to meet them and cleared his throat. Arthur stepped to the side. </p><p>“And this is Francis Bonnefoy,” Arthur said with a tinge of disgust as if he were introducing a particularly slimy frog. </p><p>“‘Pleasure.” Said Francis, reaching out his hand. Al shook it. </p><p>“The uh, pleasure is mine,” Alfred responded, regaining his composure.</p><p>“Ooh a gentleman,” Francis cooed, and then turning to face Arthur “you don’t see many of those around anymore.” Arthur’s thick brows knit together, </p><p>“I'd say you're more beast than man anyway.” He replied with a sneer that showcased his crooked teeth. Francis rolled his eyes dramatically, letting his head roll as his eyes did. </p><p>“Please ignore my repugnant friend. He is not one for charm.” Francis joked to Alfred, who was trying very hard not to feel intimidated. </p><p>“I uh, I’m making some coffee right now. Would either of you like some?” Alfred offered after a pause. </p><p>“Yes please,” Francis replied, “Arthur?”</p><p>“Yes, always, thank you. I was about to go for a ‘cuppa but spending ninety minutes in a meeting room with this one drains me.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” Francis smirked. Alfred began to feel comfortable in their playful air, and struck up a conversation, eventually able to toss a few of his own nervous jokes in the mix. After the coffee had been poured they moved down to the office floor and huddled around Alfred’s desk. Michelle joined them as well and Al was captivated by her bright personality.  They had been talking only for a few minutes and Alfred felt like he already fit in. The remaining anxieties within him melted away and he allowed himself to laugh a little harder than before.<br/>
Michelle had just said something clever when Alfred noticed Francis’ expression open, focusing on something behind them. Arthur followed in suit. Curious, Alfred turned with his left shoulder to see what was behind him, his head turning just a bit too late to notice just how close he was to-- </p><p>His shoulder bumped another, and Alfred flinched instinctively. He heard Both Michelle and Francis give a short cry and lunge forward-- but too late.<br/>
Alfred’s coffee, still hot, splashed all the way up and out of his paper cup. It coated his jacket sleeve and started soaking through his nice, white dress shirt. </p><p>“Fuck, my good shirt.” Al thought sadly, then he looked up. </p><p>The man he had bumped into him was also dripping, frozen in surprise. Coffee had splashed up both of his very expensive looking coat sleeves and a white undershirt. He looked up at Alfred in disbelief, and Alfred was in turn, frozen.<br/>
The man in front of him was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. He was Asian, and a few inches shorter than Alfred. He had short, jaw-length hair, and bangs that fell across his forehead. His eyes met Alfred’s and drew him in. </p><p>The gaze was broken as Michelle rushed over with napkins from the coffee station. And Alfred felt a ferocious blush take over his face. </p><p>“Im so sorry!” He blurted out, “Oh god, are you okay?” Al noticed that the coffee cup was still in his hand, and he turned around quickly to place it on his desk. </p><p>“Accidents happen.” Reassured a new voice. Alfred looked up to realize that the man was being followed by two other men. The one who spoke was a tall, broad-shouldered blond with slicked-back hair. The other was shorter with olive skin and dark hair. </p><p>“Are you alright, Mr. Honda?” The blonde man asked, hand hovering over Kiku Honda’s shoulder. </p><p>“KIKU HONDA!?!?!?!” Alfred’s thoughts screamed. Alfred didn't think he could have been any more red-faced. </p><p>“I’m so, so sorry sir.”	Alfred apologized, accepting the fistful of napkins.</p><p>Kiku nodded and stared blankly forwards. His outstretched palms flexed in a halting motion.</p><p>“I am fine. I was … surprised.” Kiku spoke with the faintest hints of an accent on his tongue. His hair swayed with his movements as he slowly began to remove his jacket. Michelle offered him a wad of napkins.</p><p>“-- I uh. I'll pay for the dry cleaning.” Alfred offered, stooped over while he soaked up coffee from the floor. He glanced up at Kiku pleadingly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Mr. Honda looked down and met his eyes for a moment, and then quickly glanced away. The small group of GD workers waited for his response in silence. </p><p>“That would be quite alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>